


Short Stories

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 关於Jared和Jensen，几个没头没尾的小故事。





	1. 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen主动来到Jared的卡车，让Jared跟他一起对台词。  
> 他看起来很困，而Jared不介意将自己的沙发借给他。（AU）

Jared Padalecki朝着探头进来的工作人员摆了摆手。

他将修长的食指放在嘴边，从齿缝间呼出一口气，细细地嘘了一声。Jared平日个性大大咧咧的，不管是动静还是笑声都比常人大一倍，但温柔起来，却是谁都料不到的细腻——就像他放在身边人肩上的左手，既轻柔又坚定。

向着识相并安静地退出去的工作人员笑了笑，他眼神一转，揉合橘绿双色的眸子里，映进蜷曲起来的一道身影。

 

好一段时间没有看到Jensen熟睡的样子了。Jared心不在焉地想，脑里又浮现刚才Jensen Ackles跑来跟自己对台词，对不到几句就开始眼眸半阖，暗金色的脑袋按着不定节奏往前倾，然後又向旁边摆动的模样。

当时的他先是搔了搔鼻子，只好唤过对方的名：Jensen——Hey, Jen?

闻言Jensen哼哼一声，算是回应了，榛子绿的眼睛甚至连抬都没抬。Jared看着他这副神态，禁不住笑出声来，提议对方乾脆在沙发上躺下来休息休息吧。Jensen又“嗯”一声，含糊地说“就五分钟”，很是自然地将剧本往Jared的怀里丢，一个翻身就是躺了下来。

结果就是，Jensen已经在他的沙发上躺了半小时，而Jared还没将他从梦乡里拉出来。原因有二，一是他看Jensen睡得很是酣畅，实在不愿意将他喊醒（如此残忍的事恐怕只有没心没肺的人才做得出来）；二则是他的小私心，他喜欢看Jensen的睡颜，而现在Jensen睡在他的沙发上，他就能名正言顺光明正大地合法欣赏对方的睡颜。

说真的，有谁会不喜欢欣赏Jensen Ackles的睡姿？怎麽可能？

Jared一边不可置信地暗忖着，将轻按在Jensen肩上的手收回来，改成手肘支在膝上丶另手撑着脸颊的姿势，歪过头注视对方。

 

Jensen的睫毛真的很长。

卡车里的灯光不算很亮，刚好足够让Jensen那浓密而微翘的睫毛在呼吸的颤动之间，於脸颊打落一片阴影。在这个光度之下，他鼻梁上细细碎碎的雀斑不算显眼。如果这时候弯下身去啄吻那淡褐色的话，一定会打扰Jensen的睡眠。

他觉得有点可惜——不过想想已是好一段时间没有近距离欣赏Jesnen睡颜的机会了，fine，他可以稍微忍一下。

熟睡时微张的唇瓣间露出洁白的前齿，Jared差点没按捺住用指节去触碰对方下唇的冲动。这怪不得他，只怪Jensen的嘴唇形状姣好而好看得过份。他最後指尖一转，转而撩起Jensen睡得凌乱而垂落下来的前发。

暗金色的一缕头发缠在Jared的指尖上。平时因为抹了发胶而挺立的发丝，其实抚上去的时候，意外地柔软。Jared慢慢地收回手指，看着Jensen眉结舒展丶眼睫微颤的样子，一时之间难以解释心头浮现的暖意。

Jared弯下身。

回过神来，鼻腔之间都是Jensen的气味，而略显乾燥的唇上残留着Jensen额头那光滑的触感。

Jared眨眨眼睛，轻咳了声後，他试图不让那双刚睁开而泛着迷糊的绿眸捕捉到自己一分一毫的不自在。

 

“Oh, hey. Morning.”他咧开嘴，朝着从睡梦中醒来的Jensen笑笑。

“……Morning.”

通常人从睡眠状态醒来时，嗓子总是比平时沙哑而低沉，不过Jensen不一样。刚醒来时，Jensen不会刻意将声音压得低沉，和着睡醒时难以避免的鼻音，他的音色倒是显得柔软而微糯。

“我睡多久了？”Jensen用食指和拇指搓揉着眉间，缓缓地撑起身来。

“Uh, 半小时吧？我猜？你知道的，我没有仔细数着。”

“我不是说只睡五分钟吗？”

Jensen皱起眉头，绿眸慢慢澄明起来，微微睁大双眼瞪着Jared的神情，是Jensen典型的“What the hell?”表情——不过明显是装出来的，Jensen很少对别人真的动气，何况对象还是Jared。Jared比谁都清楚这点，快速地眨眨眼，摆出无辜又可怜巴巴的样子，他甚至连嗓子都压得委屈又可怜。

“我看你累了，很少能这样好好睡上一觉，就没舍得喊你起来。”而且你的睡颜实在很好看，我看一看三十分钟就过去了。话语的後半句他是在心里补完的，要是真说出来了，肯定会换来Jensen不轻不重的一拳捶在手臂上。

果不其然，Jensen的表情很快就松动下来。他的确是好一段时间没像刚才那样补眠了，哼哼两声，便说，“这回我就饶过你了。”他推开像大型犬般往自己身上蹭过去的Jared，随手执起放在沙发边的一瓶水，扭开瓶盖，往嘴里灌去两大口水。

他的喉结一个抖动，将液体吞咽下去後，习惯性地一舔被水打湿的下唇。在动作之间，Jensen方才变得凌乱的前发又垂了下来——他举起空着的左手，骨节分明的手指梳进暗金接近褐色的发间，将垂落的几绺发丝撩起。

若不是真的太过熟悉Jensen的性子，Jared会说他绝对是故意而为之。

 

彷佛是此时才後知後觉地注意到Jared的视线，Jensen挑了挑眉毛，晃了晃半空的瓶子。“What, 你也想要？”Jensen略显疑惑地眨动眼睛，回望Jared的眼神透澈而乾净，映在卡车内鹅黄灯光下的绿眸，眼底反射着一闪一闪的光采。

Jensen是个非常有魅力的人。但要数Jensen最吸引人的地方，他的眼睛绝对是首选。

明亮而清澈的榛子绿，笔直而有力的眼神，掺和着的是无可取替的包容与一道又一道的暖流。

面对Jensen的问句，Jared在心里回应道：对，没错，我想要。想要那双眼睛里反射出自己的倒映，只有自己丶一直都只有自己。

如果这样告诉对方，大概会换来不解的神情，然後就是生动的嫌弃吧。Jared因为自己的想像而轻笑，无视Jensen语带嫌弃地询问自己“发生什麽事了”，他仅仅是接过对方强塞到自己怀里的那瓶水，又放回沙发边上。现在空出来的双手，轻易地圈住Jensen的手腕，力道颇轻。

他弯起橘绿的眼睛，直直看进Jensen的眼里——他知道对方总是受不了自己的请求，而用这样的眼神注视对方，再配上（他所能表现出）最诚恳的语气，效果拔群而更是显着。

“我可以亲你吗？”他问道。

 

Jensen的神情变得呆滞。Jared问得实在太没头没脑了。

“可以吗？”

“Please?”

“May I?”

随着每一道提出的问题，Jared的嗓音压得愈来愈低，而Jensen的耳尖则是变得愈来愈红。哦——Jared有点恍神的想着——Jensen的耳朵也是，形状完美而好看。他看见Jensen又舔了舔下唇，不知道纯粹只是惯性，还是因为他觉得不自在。

Jensen又拧起眉头，像是在生闷气，不过唇角却是微挑的。“Huh, 如果我说No的话，你会乖乖照做吗？”

Jared故作无辜地歪过脑袋，想了想之後，用一本正经的表情回应，“唔，不会。”

“I knew it.”Jensen咧开嘴，绿眼里闪动着调皮的光芒。“所以——你还在等什麽？”

当邀请被大方地正面接下，这下子倒变成Jared觉得不好意思起来。他低低地笑了声，松开Jensen的手腕并用自己的大手抓了抓半长的头发，他觉得自己的脸颊也热了起来。

 

“Jensen.”

“Yeah?”

“Jay,”

“Hmm.”

“Jensen,”

“What?”Jensen好像从Jared的眼里读懂了他的意思——他一直都很会观言察色，关系到了Jared的话则是更甚。那是属於他们两人之间的默契，就像一呼一吸的节奏，从来都不会被打乱。Jensen眯起了眼，又回应道：

“What, Jared?”

 

Jared终於听到那道温润的嗓子唤过自己的名字。他哼出轻快的一声音调，将手臂绕到Jensen的背後，抚着那道结实的曲线，低下头覆上了那片还沾着水汽的唇。

 

End.


	2. 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 篮球队王牌Jared Padalecki跟学校里的风云人物Jensen Ackles相遇的故事。（学园AU）

Jared Padalecki将双手兜在帽T的口袋里，大步踩在午饭时间变得较为空荡荡的走廊上，步伐既阔又稳，而且极为快速。从他微皱的眉间与紧抿的嘴唇，很容易能读出他的不悦。

方才下课铃声一响，他就被点名帮忙将东西从教室搬到教职员室——谁让他是班上长得最高又最壮的男生——然後一路上被滔滔不绝地训话。什麽“你已经是十一年级生了，差不多得专注学业了，你的头脑不错，愿意努力的话一定能在SAT里取得好成绩”……诸如此类的狗屁废话，Jared听过後有如耳边风一般，注意力有99.9%都放在了可怜兮兮地咕咕作响的肚子上。

他在午饭时间尚馀不到半小时的时候终於被放行，匆匆转出教职员室时，方才应允过的话是一字都没能忆起来。

管他的。Jared暗自腹诽着，他此刻只想赶快找些什麽东西填饱他可怜的肚子。用大手揉了揉饿得扁平的腹部，他委屈巴巴地轻轻哼声，撇下嘴之後赶紧加快步伐。

然後步伐一顿。他停下脚步——因为那隐约传入耳中的歌声。

午饭时段，大多数精力旺盛的孩子都会在操场上蹦跳奔跑着，释放长久在教室里堆积下来的压力，Jared平时也是其中一员。教学大楼里理所当然地变得安静，顶多就只有几个女生围成一圈小声讲话放声大笑的交谈声，或是戴着眼镜丶不怎麽起眼的孩子安安静静地翻着书页的声响。

在这样的环境之下，细微却清亮的歌声就显得颇为突兀。

 

Jared发现自己只要再走前几步，就会到达音乐教室的门前。音乐教室的门没有关好，半掩的门板与门框之间有着数公分的空隙，慢悠悠的歌声就在那道不算宽阔也称不上狭小的隙缝里溜出来。

他大可以扭头就走，趁着午饭时间还有近二十分钟去随便买些什麽来安慰他咕噜咕噜地抗议的肚子。

即便如此依然往着音乐教室愈靠愈近的脚步，大概只可以用“神差鬼使”一词来解释。

好吧，其实不难解释啦，听见一道温润的嗓子与木吉他的乐声完美地融合在一起，奏出可以抚平紧绷神经的温柔乐曲，实在很难拍拍屁股掉头离开。再怎麽说，至少都得看一眼歌声如此动听的人是何方神圣，才是基本常识。

反正门只有半掩着。

Jared耸了耸肩，轻轻使力再将门推开一点点。只是一点点，足够他探头将橘绿的眼睛凑到空隙里看就好。

 

奏着乐曲的人坐在钢琴旁，木椅子的椅背靠着窗户边沿。他侧着头，翘起了腿，低垂着眼睫，视线落在木吉他的弦线上。在这个角度，Jared看不清对方的面容，倒是觉得他的轮廓有几分熟悉。

他所弹奏的歌曲似乎渐渐进入尾声，现在已经听不见他清亮的嗓子轻声唱着，只看见他仔细地按着一个个的和弦，金亮金亮的脑袋随着节奏微微晃动。

随着颤抖着的尾音消散在空中，Jared差点就没忍住鼓起掌来，转念想想那实在尴尬得很，最终还是忍了下来。

他看见对方的指尖又按到弦线上。他本来以为对方准备再歌唱一曲，便调了调姿势又将门推开几分，打算继续偷偷欣赏美妙的歌声，没想到却是猝不及防地跟人对上了视线。

Jared的心脏倏地漏了一拍。

绝对只是因为心虚。并不是因为他发现对方的长相好看得惊人，也不是因为他发现对方是——

 

“Jensen Ackles?”

近乎条件反射，从Jared的嘴巴里跳出来了这样的名字。

 

Jensen Ackles在这所学校里可是个名人。样样皆优的模范生，成绩好丶运动神经好丶人缘也好丶最好的是他的容姿。连Jared这种称不上八挂的学生都记住了他的名字——大概就是如此引人注目的一个人。

“Woah, hey, 你平时都这样直呼别人全名的？”

拿着吉他的人没有否认，未脱秀气的眉毛扬起。

刚才他唱到一半就觉得多了一道视线紧盯在自己身上。那道视线专注地注视着自己，到了近乎热烈的程度——也不是说他Jensen Ackles少有接收到类似的炽热目光，他只是没想到漫不经心地抬眼，会发现视线的主人是个长得又高又壮的傻大个。

他本还以为会看见红着脸颊，眼神闪闪发亮的姑娘儿呢。

而傻大个正一脸不好意思地用力拨弄着自己的前发。Jensen看着他，忍不住扬起嘴角，觉得眼前这人挺有趣的，明明长得牛高马大，人却缩在半掩不掩的门後方的阴影。

“你打算一直躲在门後面啊？”

他对这好玩的大男孩来了兴趣，又扬了扬眉头问道。

“噢丶呃，没有。我——呃，……”

Jared可以对天发誓，他毕生里从没有一次表现得如此扭扭捏捏过，活像得了交流障碍症一般。拜托，他可是Jared Padalecki！

Jared有无数的借口可以为自己辩解，比如他还没有吃午饭，饿得头脑迷糊又不清晰；又或是比如他没想到会毫无预警地碰到高年级生里的风云人物，更别说欣赏到对方的歌声了。

“你大可以进来，不用一直伫在那边。”Jensen轻轻拨动吉他上的弦线，随手就奏出悦耳的和弦。

我又不会吃人。他补上这句，看Jared犹豫半刻最终还是踏进音乐教室里，便是咧开嘴笑了起来。

Jared往他的方向靠去几步，在他三步距离外停了下来。他不大自在地将手又收进帽T的口袋里，没有向Jensen作自我介绍——他已经糗到极致了，真的宁可对方别将自己的失态记住。最终他支支吾吾一会，憋出来一句。

“你可真会唱歌。”

“Why, thank you.”

Jensen很是大方地收下他的夸奖，笑容由洁白整齐的齿列点亮。Jared觉得他的眼睛好像也会发光，剔透的榛子绿清澈又明亮。

“你长得可真高。”Jensen回敬他一句。

“呃，谢谢你？”

Jared的语尾带着问号，不太清楚对方是在称赞他还是纯粹如此感叹。

他以前只远远的看到过Jensen Ackles，隔着一段距离也只觉得对方身型颀长，连那双略显罗圈的腿都没掩饰住他挺拔的身影。听对方的口吻，看来自己是长得比他高了？

他的脑袋还在飞速转动着，就见Jensen将吉他往旁边随手一摆，突然站起身来。二人之间的距离收近得很快，Jensen在Jared的面前停下来，一手平放在自己的头顶轻轻摆动，像是在量度自己的身高到了Jared的颈项处还是耳边。

在Jared的这个角度，能看见Jensen金色的额发，以及有点噘起的嘴唇。

“不愧是打篮球的，果然长得特别高。”他量度完身高之後，往後退去，略略仰着首看Jared，语气明摆着的不甘心。Jared看他毫无所谓“名人”架子与气派，更不像一个比他大一年甚至两年的学长，禁不住笑了起来，浅浅的两个酒窝在青年尚带稚气的脸庞上浮现。

尔後他才惊讶地张大嘴巴。

“你认识我？”他可从来没跟对方提到自己是打篮球的呀。

“刚才想起来了，多亏你那堪称犯规的身高。”Jensen冲着他眨眨眼睛，“Padalecki，篮球队的王牌嘛。”

Jared的第一反应是他的眼睛绿得真好看。然後才嘟嘟嘴巴，更正对方的称呼，“是Jared。Jared Padalecki。”

“好吧，Jared。”Jensen用指尖轻轻敲着木吉他，“所以你对王牌这称号不作否认？”

“嘿，我可是很谦虚的。”

Jensen看着Jared既浅又混着些许傻气的笑容，也轻轻地跟着笑了起来。

 

别人都说长得好看的人总是让人难以接近，但这道理似乎难以套用到Jensen身上。他们认识不到十分钟，Jensen就已经会自然地喊他的名字了。

“你为什麽在午饭时间在这里弹吉他？”

Jared随手拉来一张椅子，在重新执起吉他的Jensen旁边坐下。简单交谈几句之後，他终於找回了步调，不再表现得像个交流障碍。

“吃饱闲着，来这里练练手。”Jensen回得很随意，“那你呢？”

“我？”

“你的喜好是午饭时间跑来音乐教室偷窥吗？”

Jensen笑得有点坏心，Jared看着觉得眼前的简直是个恶作剧得逞的孩子。他清清嗓子，先澄清说“我才没偷窥”，然後才可怜巴巴地说，“Smith主任逮住我训话，刚刚才被放行呢。”

“哦，那个话痨。”

“嗯，那个话痨。”

Jensen理解般地点点头，他盯着Jared垂眉露出无辜的神情，食指往他的方指了指，“Puppy eyes.”

“什麽？”

“没事。”Jensen吐吐舌头後收回手。然後他像是习惯性地舔了舔下唇，右手又轻轻地拨起弦线来了。Jared目光一转，往Jensen的手看去，漫不经心地说，“要是我班上那些女生知道你会弹吉他，还那麽会唱歌，估计就要兴奋过度而死了。”

Jensen耸了耸肩，不以为意，“我弹得不算好，唱歌也只是随便玩玩的。”

“我随便玩玩可没你玩得那麽好，弹十个音就有八个会跑调。”Jared傻傻地，又有点不好意思地笑了起来。

这下子倒是Jensen有点惊讶了，“你会弹吉他？”

“会一点。”

Jensen无声地将吉他塞到他手里。相对於Jensen一副“那你倒是弹来听听看”的大方态度，下意识接住吉他的Jared却是露出了困惑与尴尬的神情。

“我都给你弹唱过歌曲了，你好歹得回馈一下。”

话是这样说，Jensen的语里却没有分毫自傲的意味，倒像是个期待着Jared给他表演的观众一样，一双绿眼睛闪闪发光的。

Jared依旧是困惑又迟疑，最後还是在对方的注视之下奏了一小段歌曲，随着简单的和弦哼起掺着柔软鼻音的旋律。

Jensen好像很是满意。

“可惜这里只有一部吉他，不然跟你一起弹弹唱唱应该挺好玩的。”他重新接过Jared递来的吉他，语气里有由衷的可惜。

他是衷心这麽想的——他觉得自己跟眼前这个有趣的大男孩还挺合得来的。

“下次——丶”

Jared不知道怎地，没截住自己冲口而出的一句话。他朝愕然地往他转来目光的Jensen嘿嘿地傻笑一声，尴尬地补充，“我的意思是，总有机会的。”

Jensen继续用那双绿得过份的眸子看着他，沉默数秒之後，被他逗得笑出了声来。

Jared本想抱怨对方怎地莫名其妙地大笑起来了，张开嘴巴才吸一口气，就被唐突地插入两人空间的铃声吓得闭上嘴了。

午饭的时间正式宣告结束。

他还什麽都没吃呢。

Jensen又眨了眨眼，站起身来快速地将吉他收进箱子里，放回钢琴後方。他的动作看起来很是匆忙，也对，高年级的教室位置离得比较远，跟这里可有几层楼的距离。Jared安静地看着他迅速地将椅子放回原处，直至Jensen再度看向他之前都没有出声打扰。

“Nice meeting you, Jared。”他朝Jared又露出那个友善温和的笑容，说了声在Jared听来仅有象徵性的“See you.”。

实际上Jared知道他们年级不同丶上的课程不同，而且Jensen差不多也要面对升学考试的摧残，说不定没什麽再见的机会了。

除非Jensen之後又趁午饭时间跑来这里唱唱歌，而自己又“刚好”路过音乐教室。他暗自想着。

“Nice meeting you too, uh, …”

“Jensen.”

他一副“你怎地忘记我名字了？”的神情提醒道。

“Of course. Jensen.” Jared失笑起来。

他最好是会忘记对方的名字，只是一时之间摸不清要怎麽称呼对方而已。

Jensen露出满意的神情，转身就往音乐教室的门外钻出去，Jared犹豫着，最後还是没回应对方那句“See you”。他依然略显绷紧的肩膀在Jensen又探头进来补上一句“我会去看下次的篮球比赛”後，终於完全地放松下来。

冲着对方的背影喊去一句“See you later”後，Jared将手又插进帽T的口袋里，隔着薄薄的布料揉了揉肚子。

好饿啊。

 

End.


	3. 14/41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日快乐，我永远喜欢你。

他们坐在沙发上，手臂挤着手臂，Jensen Ackles将头靠到身边人的肩膀上，Jared Padalecki便跟着窝过去拿脸颊蹭对方的发顶。

“好看吗？”

Jensen没头没脑地问。他正在滑着手机，垂着绿眼睛倒映着屏幕上的光芒，显然没在注意电视上播放的肥皂剧。Jared将目光从占满屏的女主角脸上挪开，应得很是随意。“嗯，还好吧？”

“那是你无聊顶透时会用的声线。”

Jared笑了起来，狭长的眸子细起。Jensen抬眼看了看屏幕，女主角正满脸忧郁地盯着窗外，细密的雨水隔着一层薄玻璃，打落无数道透亮的水痕，忧郁而哀愁的背景音乐响起——Jensen主动拿起遥控器，开始切换电视频道。

晚间清谈节目丶新闻报导丶新闻报导丶另一部看起来更无聊的肥皂剧丶无法逗笑Jared（更别提Jensen了）的情境喜剧丶新闻报导丶不知道重播第几次的旅游节目。

Jensen皱起眉头，一把将遥控器抛到Jared的大腿上。

难得可以悠闲地待在家里的假日晚上，怎麽电视节目却是格外的沉闷又无法让人提起劲来。

“我们不是有借DVD吗，随便开一部电影吧。”Jensen又推了推巴在自己身上的大个子，把手按在他肌肉扎实的手臂上。Jared柔柔软软地应了声“嗯”，凑过去开始用嘴唇碰着Jensen的耳廓，好一刻没有要起身的意思，反倒是轻轻地沿着他的耳尖一路亲吻到了颈项处。很温柔的吻，足够唤起微痒，但还不至於点燃热度。

只是放任Jared继续的话，就不确保这种温情的亲吻不会勾起情动了。Jensen动了动身体，想想之後还是没有把恋人推开。反正明天是星期日，不需要工作也没有任何预定要做的事情。他眯起眼睛，任由Jared撑起身体吻着他的嘴角。

Jensen闭了眼睛张开嘴，等待对方把温柔黏腻的吻印到他的唇上——

“啊丶”

Jared发出短促的一声。

Jensen睁开眼，看见Jared的脸就在眼前填满他的视野，他橘绿混色的双眼比平时瞪得更大，眼神闪闪发光，露出两个酒窝，整张脸都像亮了起来一般。Jensen认得这个表情，Jared对於脑里某个主意感到极其雀跃时，通常都会像这样毫无抑制地傻笑起来。

他伸手给伏在身上的人梳理头发，把对方一绺长长的发丝捋到耳後。

“怎麽了，大个子？”

“我想到我们可以看什麽了。”

Jared一边笑眯眯的，一边在Jensen的嘴唇上落了个甜甜的吻。

 

  
“——Dad wants us to pick up where he left off,”

从电视传来的那道声音，虽然经过刻意的压抑，但语末的柔软依然带着无法摆脱的稚气。

“Saving people, hunting things, the family business.”

“你知道你这个主意烂透了，对不对？”

“偶尔怀旧一下嘛，Jen。”Jared笑得很愉快，又转过去蹭了蹭他圈在怀里的人，“十四年前的自己丶十四年前的演技，够新奇吧。”

“你需要我给你找找‘新奇’在字典里的解释吗？”

Jensen不满地抱怨着，侧着头拿掌心去推Jared的脸颊。

他早就知道Jared摆出那样的表情之後总不会有什麽好事情，大多数时间提出的都是让他不禁翻白眼的馊主意，不过他真的没料到对方会兴致勃勃地拿出第一季Supernatural的DVD。

客厅里的电视屏幕很大，虽然Jensen也没少在网络各式各样的社交平台上看见自己年轻时的照片或是截图，但像现在这样与另一位主演（兼恋人）坐在一起重温十四年前拍摄的作品，还是第一次。Jared又像是讨好般凑过来，Jensen不得不抿着嘴唇把人推了推，不太情愿地将视线定到电视上。

Jensen盯着屏幕，首先发现的是剧集光线显然过於黯淡，然後发现自己对这一集的剧情毫无印象。他花了一分钟左右去思考这是第一季的哪一集，直至萤幕暗转，黑斑羚在公路上奔驰而过，他才犹豫着开口，“Hell House？”

“Yeah.”Jared眯起眼睛。他在镜头集中到Dean——年轻的Dean——的侧脸上时，就已经禁不住露出笑容，在镜头转向睡得毫无仪态的Sam时，更是放声笑了起来。Jensen也是，刚才不满地撇嘴的神情换成浅浅的笑意。

看习惯了Jared现在的发型，再看到年轻的Sam留着半长的浏海，微妙的违和感与涌现的怀念使得Jensen的心情明显地好起来不少。

“你看你那时候的发型，”Jensen微笑着，“小女生一般的妹妹头。”

“嘿，你得承认那时候我超级适合那个发型的。”Jared看着Dean将匙子塞到Sam的嘴里，跟着Dean那恶作剧成功後洋洋得意的表情，再次笑了起来，“Dude，说真的，你看起来太年轻了吧。”

“那时候我才几岁来着——二十六？当然年轻啊。”

“嗯，我那时候看起来的确像二十二岁。”

“你的脸简直就像个刚成年的小男生，”Jensen盯着Sam稚气满满的五官和甜甜软软的笑容，“谁会想到你原来是个——浑身肌肉的傻大个。”他用手肘碰了碰Jared腹部的肌肉。Jared“嘿”的唤了一声，咧嘴笑着，大得过份的手覆到Jensen的上臂。Jensen任由他触碰自己，轻笑一声安份了下来。

屏幕上的Sam和Dean也在微笑。他们那麽年轻，笑起来的时候眼睛里有透亮的光芒。

 

  
“我爱死他们之间的小恶作剧了。”Jared说这句话的时候，把手搭在Jensen的背後，Jensen歪着身体，发旋偶尔会碰着Jared的肩窝。

“那看起来真的有那种——‘我们就是兄弟’的感觉。”

“我也很喜欢，”Jensen说，嘴边噙着调皮的笑意，“你因为痒痒粉困扰得不得了的演技真的很好玩。”

Jared转过去眯着眼看Jensen，试图解读对方到底是在称赞还是在贬自己，最後读不出个所然来只得放弃，改成赌气般作势要捏Jensen的脸颊，可嘴边的笑容却是未褪。

镜头又转到Dean的侧脸上，Jared动作一顿，收回手。“你的睫毛好翘。”他的眼睛又在闪闪发光，一波波的笑意浮在暖色的眼瞳里。Jared扬了扬眉头，视线挪回Jensen的脸上，补充着说，“现在的也很翘。”

“你想被揍一拳的话可以直说。”Jensen瞪了Jared一眼。於是Jared盯着他的眼睛，望了望屏幕，再度感叹起来，“眼睛是之前比较大。”他笑着把Jensen挥到自己眼前的拳头轻松地包覆着，然後倏地一扁嘴一皱眉，像个不高兴的孩子般把嗓音拖长。

“不公平，你看起来都没怎麽变，我就像变了个人似的。”

“有啊，”Jensen试着把手抽回来，结果被Jared微微使力一扯，重心一歪斜就靠到了对方的怀抱里。他仰首看背後的Jared，眯眼勾笑故意向对方展现自己眼角和嘴边的皱纹。“老了。”

Jared看着这样的Jensen，眨眨眼後垂下头，亲了亲Jensen带笑的唇。

“依然很好看。”

他的嘴唇贴着Jensen的，把话讲得很简短也很平淡，更是毫不害臊。

 

  
在这十数年之间他们都成长不少，但不管是发型还是五官还是身型，的确，他们相比起来好像是Jared的转变要比较大。大男孩青涩的脸庞变得棱角分明，肩膀和胸膛愈来愈厚实宽阔，一举手一投足之间有无法掩藏的自信。

不过还是有从未改变的地方。

Jensen偷偷地瞄一眼Jared的侧脸，见他又因数年前兄弟的小拌嘴而愉快地大笑，明亮的眸子里倒映着萤幕上闪烁的光芒。

他忍不住迎过去碰了碰Jared脸颊，而Jared笑着转过来，伸臂环住恋人。

“我们是在拍摄这集的时候第一次吵的架，对不对？”Jared问。

“这道问题我们基本上每年都会被问一至两次。答案是‘对’，天才。”

“真怀念。”Jared感叹着，“可真是青春。”

“对，我也很怀念那时候那个哭鼻子的大男生。”Jensen看起来要笑不笑的，看见Jared把嘴一扁，像受委屈的大型犬，耷拉着耳朵垂着尾巴的样子，是真的放声笑起来了，“嘿，是你说要回忆青春时光的。”

“我那时候真的很受伤，好吗。”Jared撇了撇嘴巴。

“好了啦，吵架这回事多稀松平常。要是我们从没吵过架，那才叫可怕。”

Jensen拍了拍对方的脑袋安抚着这只大型犬，“都多少年前的事了，过去了过去了。”他本来只是想给对方顺顺毛，让对方别再像个孩子般噘着嘴巴——三十六岁的男人委屈巴巴的样子可不是普通人能承受得了的——却没想到Jared一眨眼睛，突然摆出了正经八百的神情。

“十四年了。”

Jared认真的说，“我们在一起十四年了，Jensen。”

Jensen盯着Jared狭长而目光温柔的眼睛，沉默了半刻，点点头说，“是啊。”

谁能想到我们待在一起，一眨眼十四年就过去了。

 

  
Supernatural的片尾开始播放时，Jared的舌尖正滑过Jensen的上颚，动作缓慢又温柔，像他细细地咬着Jensen下唇的力道。

Jensen把手梳在Jared的棕色头发里，保养得宜的发丝幼细顺滑，在指缝里滑过，有点痒痒的，不过很是舒服。他的指尖触碰着Jensen的耳垂，偶尔会移到耳後，用指腹婆娑他柔软的皮肤。Jensen伸出舌头慢悠悠地舔舐着Jared的舌尖，然後张嘴含住他的上唇。

他们的亲吻持续了一段时间，既是温情也是调情，分开的时候Jared的呼吸有点紊乱，而Jensen脸颊上的晕红一直烧到耳廓。

Jared挑起Jensen的T恤下摆。粗糙的触感沿着腹部爬上，Jensen忍耐着微痒的触碰，在喘息的空隙间笑了起来。

“啊——真可怜。”他说。

“嗯？”Jared凑过去，碎吻印在恋人的鼻尖上。“什麽？”

“你和我都可怜，”Jensen说，一边迎上去回吻Jared脸上的小痣，“三十多四十岁的人了，还跟另一个大男人同居在一起。”

Jared的食指在Jensen的身体上打转，听见他的话，抬眼去看Jensen，跟泛着水汽的绿色眼睛撞个正着。他微微一怔，也跟着开始笑了。

“是啊，”他凑过去轻咬对方的耳垂。“很不幸地，Jensen Ackles先生，看来你之後的十年丶二十年也得继续过这种可怜的生活。”

Jensen被呼在耳边的吐息弄得微微一颤。

Jared的手掌贴在他的胸膛，平置在心脏上方，Jensen想对方应该能感受到那略快的鼓动。他依然在笑，“直至六十岁也还得跟一个大男人同居？”

Jared撑起身体，居高临下地看着他，燃烧得深邃的眼珠里载着温柔的笑意。

“恐怕是的。”

“噢，”Jensen抬起手，环住了Jared的颈项，“那可真是太不幸了。”

“是吗？可是你听起来很高兴。”

“错觉。”

“那你为什麽在笑？”

“幻觉。”

Jared又一次笑着吻上Jensen的唇。

 

生日快乐。

 

 

End.


	4. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared很喜欢Jensen。真的很喜欢。迟来的情人节贺文。

那是个再平凡不过的晚上。

他们出门吃饭，吃饱後决定到酒吧放松放松，数杯酒液落肚，讲过几个算不上幽默的烂笑话，然後在醉得头昏眼花之前，互相搀扶着离开酒吧。走在路上的时候，Jared将手搭在Jensen的肩上，而Jensen反手拉住Jared宽大外套的衣角。

夜里的寒风吹过，撩起Jensen额边细碎的额发。Jared察觉到他一缩脖子的动作，侧过身又将身体往Jensen贴近几分。

Jared的体温总是很高，平日Jensen总得随时准备毛巾给他擦去满脸汗水，但在冬日的夜里，这高温就显得恰到好处了。Jensen笑着抱怨，“滚开，伙计，你重死了。”但那暗金色的脑袋却是往Jared的手臂上靠去，於是Jared跟着笑起来，又黏过去一些，甚至将一部份的体重都压到了好友身上。

两个高大又体格可观的男人勾着肩搭着膊，在只有街灯照亮的夜里走得歪歪斜斜的，若是旁人看见了绝对会退避三舍——Jared察觉到这点，先是放声大笑，不自觉地垂了眸去看靠在自己手臂上的友人。

从Jared的角度可以看到Jensen翘起的睫毛，以及眼角皱起来的笑纹。

路灯的光昏黄，把他俐落短发漆成温暖的金色，又将他转过来的榛子绿眼睛点得明亮，暖暖的光线映得好看漂亮的五官愈发柔和。他应该又是惯性地舔过了唇瓣，在街灯的照射之下他的下唇湿润一片而微微发亮。

Jared没发现自己的步伐愈放愈慢，直至Jensen也不得不慢下来，朝着他挑起眉头。他问了一声“干什麽”，Jared则是清清嗓，“呃——……”的应了一声，然後像是把话语憋回肚子中般吞下一口唾液，摇了摇头。Jensen又扬起眉，眯起了眼说“好吧”，扯着Jared的衣角又将人跌跌撞撞地拉着走。

“回家之後要看球赛吗？”Jensen问。

“好啊。”Jared应得很快，他听着Jensen倚在他的臂上满意地轻哼一声，微微一笑，并学着他那般也哼哼了一声。

那是个再平凡不过的晚上。

 

  
到家之後Jared让Jensen先去洗澡。Jensen刚才比他喝得多，而且显然比他更加怕冷，先去洗个热水澡暖暖身体，正好也能洗去一身的酒气。Jensen本来不愿意，在Jared的坚持之下撇撇嘴巴便去找了换洗衣物。

他洗完的时候暖气已经漫遍了屋内的空气，Jared则是窝在沙发上打起了瞌睡，趴着把手臂垫在脑袋下方的睡姿，看起来有点像蜷着身体睡觉的大型犬。他的身边放着一个已经空掉的啤酒罐，估计是嫌在酒吧里喝得不足够。

Jensen挑起嘴角，走过去，弯下身来用指尖戳了戳Jared手臂结实的肌肉。“Jay，起来，洗完再睡。”

“十分钟。”Jared咕哝道。

“现在就给我起来。”Jensen又戳了戳大男生的背。

“再——五分钟——……”

Jensen被他含糊不清的发音逗得笑出声来，不再去弄他的同居人了，擦着头发直起身，抽过Jared压在手边的遥控器，随意将电视调到某个频道。

他发现球赛还没开始，这时段开始播放的是桥段称不上新奇有趣的情境喜剧。好在Jensen从来都不太挑剔，将遥控器丢回沙发上，走到厨房里开了瓶苏打水，再次坐到沙发上，毫不忌讳Jared的头就枕在他的二十公分距离外。

早在感觉到柔软的沙发下陷时Jared就已经算是清醒过来了，不过直至Jensen愉快的笑意传入耳里，他才终於愿意睁开眼睛。Jared看到的画面是这样的：Jensen顶着一头乱发，身上套着宽大的T恤，一边晃着手里的苏打水一边摆着毛绒绒的脑袋，缩着肩膀用克制的音量轻声地笑，露出尖尖的虎牙而肩膀细微地抖。

Jared慢慢地撑起身来，靠过去拿发顶推了推Jensen的肩膀。Jensen转过来的时候眼角还带着笑意，“哦，”他说，“睡美人终於愿意起床了。”

“我才睡了几分钟。”Jared又发音含混地嘟嚷起来，Jensen耸了耸肩，用空着的手推了推他的头，摆出造作的嫌弃表情。“别靠过来，你还浑身酒气。”他看见Jared噘起嘴巴一副委屈又可怜的样子，眉头一挑又勾起唇来。

现在他的注意力完全放在Jared身上了。

Jared没有再回嘴，转而直勾勾地盯着Jensen看，眼神使得Jensen一脸莫名其妙地用掌心推了推身旁大男生的额头。他“唔”地一声不满地摆起头来，又收获了Jensen微微仰首的爽快笑声。Jensen笑起来的时候，只有完全放松下来时才会像现在这般微微露出粉色的舌尖。Jared一双橘绿色的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，沉默数秒之後突然开口说，“我真喜欢你笑起来的样子。”

Jensen被他这句毫无预警的话弄得有点愣神。

“Come again?”他说。

Jared想了想，又重覆一遍，“我喜欢你笑起来的样子。”

 

  
Jared本来就不算是说话之前深思熟虑思前想後才会开口的类型。不少时间里他都是先说话後思考，在酒精和困意的影响之下情况更甚。而说出口之後他也不觉得有任何问题，一副坦荡荡的神情，甚至还有几分一吐为快的舒畅。还是昏昏沉沉的脑袋也没计算出这句话会为他带来的後果——

後果就是Jensen拍在他後脑的一巴掌。他“噢”地嚷了一声痛，慢半拍地想想其实Jensen拍得不轻不重，他也没真的觉得疼。

“醒醒，才这麽几杯酒你就醉成笨蛋了？”Jensen的语调比平日拉高了些许。他站起身来，拉过Jared的手臂想要把这个190公分以上的傻大个给强拉起来，塞到洗手间里。听着Jared拖长嗓子说“我是认真的”，Jensen翻了翻白眼，“天啊，你能更肉麻点吗。”

“能，”Jared说，“我更喜欢你的眼睛，Jensen。”

“……老天，Jared，我刚才那是在讽刺你。”Jensen的白眼差不多能翻到天花板上去了。

“噢。”Jared没有像Jensen希望的那样乖乖站起身来，或是如同讲了个老掉牙的笑话般尴尬地微笑，只是任由Jensen拉着他的手臂，慢悠悠地点了点头。“我是认真的，我很喜欢你的眼睛。榛子绿色，很好看，戴着隐形眼镜还是闪闪亮亮的。”

看来他的同居人真的醉得不轻。Jensen见他语气很是诚恳，也不像在调侃自己，觉得受用的同时又有几分不好意思，放松了手上拉着Jared的力道，反倒是开始思考要不要拿手机把这人的醉态全数给录影起来。

“肉麻死了。”他又拍了拍Jared的脑袋。

Jared瘪了瘪嘴，“我只是有话直说。”

“好啦，你赢了，大男孩。”Jensen边说着，边最後使了一次力，终於把比自己高大的青年从沙发上拉了起来。他踉跄着後退两步，扶好Jared的身体，就见对方像大型犬一般将脑袋蹭了过来，“你今天怎麽特别黏人，你这——加大码的小孩——”

Jensen温润的声音就响在耳畔。

Jared突然意识到了这点，本来在酒精的作用之下就热得像烧起来一般的体温又高了几分。他稍稍直起身，歪过头去看他的同居人，他的好友，他的挚友。Jensen也在斜着视线看着他，嘴角却是噙着无奈的笑意。

 

Jared真的很喜欢Jensen笑起来的样子。

毫无防备地完全舒展开来的眉眼，只有自己才能独占的无奈和宠溺和温柔，从喉间溢出来轻柔的笑声。Jared微微低下头看比自己矮数公分的Jensen，迷迷糊糊的脑海里有一个从不打算行动的想法成形。

嘿，反正酒精是世界上最好的借口。

Jared一边想着，一边耸了耸肩，然後伸手覆住Jensen的左边脸颊，俯下身将唇碰上他的额头。然後是眼睑丶是眼角，然後是鼻尖。

乾燥而且呼着浓重酒气的嘴唇停在Jensen的唇边，最终还是收了回来。

触感很柔软，像他想像中的一样。Jared收回了手，开始在脑里预测着Jensen会采取两种反应——以他四年来对Jensen的认识，他的猜测大概算得上是八九不离十。

第一种情况是：Jensen会觉得他是个隐性酒後接吻狂魔，会将他这副丑态录起来之後拿去跟剧组要好的人一起嘲笑他。

第二种情况是：Jensen又会一巴掌打到他的脑袋上，然後一脚踢上他的屁股将他这个醉汉丢进洗手间。

顺带一提他觉得第二种情况的可能性比较大。Jared眯起眼睛，垂下脑袋来等待对方狠狠地把一巴掌扣到自己脑袋上，他战战兢兢地等了数秒，最後还是忍不住睁了眼去看数秒没有动静的Jensen。

Jensen的眉头如他想像中那般微微皱着。他的绿眸视线也如他想像中飘忽不定，如同他料想一般的他看见Jensen抿着嘴唇，脸颊泛着淡红色，衬得细细的雀斑格外显眼，连他晕红的耳尖也——

……跟想像中的完全不一样。

诶？

Jared有点怔神地看着Jensen不自然的反应，第一次开始痛恨自己酒後昏沉而不清晰的脑袋，居然是难以确认对方到底是在生气还是在害羞。反正不管是前者还是後者，他都只能肯定自己对Jensen似乎没想像中那般了如指掌。

Jensen没说话，所以Jared也没敢说话。

这段诡异又尴尬的沉默是被一阵欢呼声打断的。Jensen像是被吓着一般缩了缩肩膀，而Jared也又清清嗓之後收回了手。

电视里开始播放球赛的现场直播，观众的欢呼声一波比一波响亮。

非常尴尬，Jared不由得如此暗忖。Jensen的表情看起来也在想同样的事情。

沉默数刻之後，先开口的是Jensen。

“还要看球赛吗？”他问道。

Jared用浑浊一片的思路分析了一下应该怎样回应，最後只憋出来了一句。“……好啊。”Jensen点了点头，伸手拍拍Jared的胸膛，“你先洗洗那一身酒气。”而Jared还来不及回应，就看见Jensen不大自在地抿了抿唇，然後仰起头，有什麽湿润又柔软的触感碰到了Jared的下巴。

Jared睁着眼睛看Jensen，而Jensen已经收回一切不自然的神情，又露出了招牌的挑眉微笑。

“快去，你臭死了。”

“好伤人啊。”

“哦，我是有话直说。”

“你怎麽敢偷用我的台词！”

Jensen眨眨眼睛，放声笑了起来。

他们好像又找回了最初的步调，普通不过又轻松随意的小斗嘴和调侃，还有啤酒和球赛，就像是个再平凡不过的夜晚。

除了Jared转身走向浴室之前，再次在Jensen的唇边印了个亲吻，而Jensen像猫咪被抚过下巴一般，微微眯起了绿眼睛。Jared想，他又找到了一个Jensen让他喜欢的小动作。

 

  
然後他想，他好像比自己想像中要更喜欢Jensen。

不过Jensen好像也比Jared想像中要更喜欢他。

这挺好的。

 

 

End.


	5. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared和Jensen和撒娇和彩虹软糖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送给狗子的文章。谢谢您让我配文♥！  
> 没有妻子的AU，大概是在拍摄S5以後的时间轴。

Jared Padalecki听见卡车门被拉开的声响。他有点意外——刚才化妆师就来给他补过妆了，而他的发型似乎也还没乱得需要再喷定型喷雾的地步，更何况现在还是休息时间，导演和工作人员应该都在吃午饭呢。他放下正要丢进嘴里的彩虹软糖，转过身去，脸上展现的疑惑一瞬间变成彷佛可以照亮整个房间的明亮笑容。

“Jen, ”他唤道。

他眨眨眼睛看着Jensen Ackles反手把卡车的门关上。Jared讶异於Jensen既不回应，也没有回以笑容，仅是向着他挑起下巴然後扯了扯嘴角；照理来说Jensen应该弯起透澈得过份的绿眼睛，给自己回来能看见尖尖虎牙的笑容，然後主动走到自己身边来才是。

可Jared也不笨——嘿，想一想他们这一集的剧本和台词，想一想Dean在这集的遭遇——他知道Jensen是个顶级的演员，能够把Dean Winchester演成鲜活的角色，除了因为他拥有精湛的演技外，还因为他在演绎角色时会投放大量的心思，把年长的Winchester的每一丝情绪都演得淋漓尽致。演员因为入戏太深而受到角色的情绪影响——这不是少见的事情，也不是第一次出现在Jensen身上。

“Jen?”Jared再次唤了一声。Jensen踏进卡车关上门以後，就把双手兜进了外套的口袋里，站在了原地没有动作。他歪了歪头，眉眼一扬，“你要过来吗？”

Jensen走向他这边的时候依然安静。Jared本来打算起身把自己坐着的位置让给他，没料到Jensen在足够靠近以後就把双手按上他的肩膀，推着转椅把他转回面向眼前镜子的方向。然後他的发顶处传来温热的触感——Jared抬起眼睛，镜子里映着Jensen弯下身的映像，他正眯着眼睛把下巴枕上Jared的头顶。

在这个时候询问Jensen“还好吗”是禁语。只要Jensen一反应过来自己的举动，他就会拉开距离，试着重新向Jared展现身为年长者的态度；而Jared不介意，真的不介意来自Jensen主动又如此亲昵的接触。

Jared把手背过去，指尖轻轻触着Jensen按在自己肩膀上的手，满意地看见镜子里映着的Jensen并没有被惊动要睁开眼睛。Jensen的手比他的冷。这个姿势虽然挺累人的，但这样的接触似乎使Jensen的眉结稍微舒展开来了——这是一件好事。Jared继续轻轻地顺着Jensen手背微微浮气的血管丶骨节分明的手指丶一直轻抚到指甲修剪得圆润整齐的指尖。

他开始给Jensen讲笑话的时候，Jensen就直起了身来。当Jared笑着问他，“还记得我用力过猛害得裤子裂开的那一次吗”时，Jensen正在低垂着眼睫，把按住他肩膀的手收回来改为梳进Jared头发里。镜子里的倒映告诉他Jensen正在把玩着他的头发，把他半长而微微卷曲的发尾捋在手里，指尖打着转把顺滑的发丝绕到指尖上。他试着不被Jensen这个可爱——他的意思是，让他意外的举动打断思路，把脑里能想起的每一件笑料，包括他自己的跟剧组工作人员的糗事都一一数给了Jensen听。

Jensen微微抿着的唇线正在渐渐变得松动，这让Jared觉得即使自己等等会被发型师念“怎麽把头发绑成了辫子”也是值得的。更何况他不讨厌Jensen灵巧的手指梳在自己的发里，偶尔会轻抚过头皮带来格外舒适的触感。

“——然後啊，他话还没讲完呢，就被自己的鞋带绊倒，面朝下的摔在了地上。”Jared数到其中一个助导的悲惨史时，Jensen刚好给他绑好了小小的马尾。Jared侧过头去打量自己的新造型——还没来得及装模作样的感叹自己还真是适合各式各样的发型呢，就看见镜子里的Jensen嘴边正噙着笑意。

“哇喔。”Jared说。

Jensen透过镜子看他，“怎麽了？”

“你终於笑了。”Jared回应得很直率。

“哦，闭嘴。”Jensen皱皱眉头说。他似乎变成平时那个Jensen Ackles了，不过眉眼松动开来的瞬间又把头枕到了Jared的头顶上。Jared咧嘴一笑也没说什麽，他猜Jensen可能还想撒撒娇——说出口的话绝对会被揍的，他才没这麽笨呢。

“你继续说。”Jensen说，声音软软的，不管怎麽听也不像比他年长四岁的男人。也没差，反正Jared向来都无法抗拒Jensen这样的语气。他笑了一声，任由Jensen把一手梳在他的头发里，另一只手亲昵地按在他的後颈处指尖轻柔地磨蹭着他的耳根处。Jared听话地继续倒出脑里记下的每一个笑话丶甚至出卖了自家兄弟年轻时做过的蠢事，满足地看着镜中的Jensen眉眼弯起。

卡车里安静而温柔的氛围丶Jensen轻轻地触碰着自己的指尖丶以及他偶尔轻笑的声音。一切都太过舒适而美好。Jared终於把故事讲得告一段落，见Jensen脸上的最後一丝紧绷也随时低笑声消散了，便满意地舔舔嘴唇，极为顺手地从桌上拿起了他用来放彩虹软糖的盒子——说起来他一开始是想要吃糖果来着。

他掀开盒子，先往嘴里放去柔软而甘甜的糖果，随後执起另一条彩虹软糖。他仰起首，把整个人的重量都靠到椅背上，从下而上地仰望Jensen。

Jensen的脸逆着光，但榛子绿的眼底里依然闪着金亮的光芒；他似乎被Jared唐突的举动吓了一跳，眸子微微灯大，嘴巴也微微张着——粉色的舌头从洁白的齿列间稍为探出。Jared喜欢看到Jensen这样的表情。他像恶作剧的孩子一般眯起眼睛，低低地笑过两声之後，把软糖递到Jensen的嘴边。

“啊——”他混着笑意地说。

“幼稚。”Jensen说，张嘴吃下糖果的模样意外地乖顺。Jared不回嘴，耸耸肩膀，待Jensen喉结一个上下以後再拿起了另一条软糖。他又在咧着嘴巴笑了，嘴边大大的酒窝点亮他的笑容，绑成辫子的头发稍微有点凌乱，从额际滑落的一绺前发垂到他的眼前，搭着鼻音和笑意问的一声“还要吗”像要讨好人的大男孩一般绵软。

Jensen垂着头看他，视线从他嘴角的酒窝扫视到他鼻侧的小痣，然後直直看进他混着橘色的绿眼睛里。他眨眨眼睛，随意地应了一声“Yeah”，一手按上Jared的肩膀，另手拉着椅子的扶手，俯下身来。

Jared说不上来哪个更甘甜一点——刚才吞进肚子里的彩虹软糖丶还是现在软软地舔在他嘴里的舌尖。

 

End.


	6. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明星Jared×单亲爸爸Jensen。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创角色。

“你知道，其实你没必要特地赶过来的。”Jensen Ackles说。

 

Jared Padalecki强逼自己不去留意男人的嗓音在刻意放得轻柔以後是如何的好听。他抬起眸子看向Jensen，没有立刻回话，只是朝Jensen眨了眨眼睛，比了一个“嘘”的手势。

 

伏在他怀里的小女孩软软地哼了一声，既长又翘的睫毛开始乖顺地垂下。这点与她的父亲可真是相似至极——Jared稍微有点恍神的想着。他慢慢地站起身来，一边走动一边轻轻地拍着女孩的背；而坐在沙发上的Jensen目光一直跟随着他，直至Jared的身影消失在Eliza的房间里丶然後又放轻着脚步小心翼翼地退了出来。

 

Jared反手把门带上，安静得没发出丝毫声音。

 

“Lizzy睡着了，睡得很熟。”Jared三两步就迎回了Jensen身边，这样说时语气里有着莫名的自豪，甚至连嘴边浮现的酒窝也是如此。嘿，他可是只花了一个小时就把精力旺盛又在闹别扭的孩子哄入甜美的梦乡里——这绝对值得他为自己感到骄傲。

 

“感谢上帝。”Jensen阖起眼睛呼了口气。一双明亮的绿眼睛阖上以後，他脸上的疲惫似乎变得更加明显了。

 

“噢，喊我Jared就好。”Jared打趣道，换来Jensen带些笑意和无奈的一瞥。

 

Jared朝他回去笑容。Jensen几乎是同时移开目光，收起笑意以後抬起手轻轻地捏了捏额心。Jared在他旁边坐下，是膝盖几乎相触在一起的距离，而Jensen没有躲开；他只是呼出一口气，慢慢地把刚才的话重覆了一遍。

 

“说真的，其实你没必要特地赶过来。”

 

他将视点定焦在地上，开始吐出一连串的话，甚至没有给Jared插话的机会。

 

“我知道你很忙碌的，就是——背剧本丶试镜丶拍摄之类的……我的意思是丶你没必要特地赶来，就只是——一个电话丶或者视像通话之类的，我肯定她就不会闹腾了。你应该去处理其他更重要的事情，而不是……在这里浪费时间丶帮忙照顾小孩子。”

 

Jensen知道自己现在听起来肯定是语无伦次而毫无条理，这是他紧张时就会出现的小毛病。Jared显然也知道这点，因为下一刻他就将温热的掌心覆上了Jensen的手背。

 

“Jen,” Jared轻柔地唤道。

 

“嘿，Jen, come on,” Jensen依然没有抬起头来看他，他只好以指腹缓缓搓揉Jensen的指关节，“你忘记了吗？我刚完成拍摄，现在是假期，是让我休息放松丶做喜欢做的事情的时间。而我喜欢待在这里。”

 

“我没忘记。”Jensen小声回应。

 

“那你应该也没有忘记我有多喜欢跟Lizzy一起玩的。”

 

Jared友好地捏了捏Jensen的手背。“而且，听见一个可爱的小女孩吸着鼻子说‘ _我想念Uncle Jared了_ ’——我猜只有铁石心肠的人才会不为所动。”

 

Jensen终於转过头来看他，绿眸子里闪动着笑意，估计是因为Jared模仿女孩子软绵绵又黏糊糊的语气时，语末的跑调滑稽得过份。他应该跟Jared同样忆起了方才Eliza闹着别扭哭哭闹闹地嚷嚷“ _要跟Uncle Jared玩_ ”的画面，抿起嘴唇微微一笑以後，他挑了挑眉头。

 

“说真的，我还真不知道为什麽那孩子这麽黏你。”

 

“我想想——或许是因为我特别温柔帅气又有魅力？”

 

“自恋狂。”Jensen笑了起来。他把被Jared覆着的手抽开，却并不是想要展现出拒绝或是厌恶的反应，而是学着Jared刚才所做的那般，不轻不重地捏捏Jared的手背。他看向Jared的眼神既笔直又认真，轻声吐出的一句“Thank you”也是同样，既诚恳又率直。

 

Jared盯着Jensen的绿眼睛看了数秒，在笑着说出“You're welcome”以前，凑过去在对方的额角落了一个亲吻。

 

 

 

自从Jensen红着脸从沙发上跳起并走进厨房以来，他们之间的对话不超过三句：Jensen语气不自然地微颤的“我先去做饭”丶“你想吃什麽？”和Jared充满迟疑的一句“我都可以”。较为年长的男人朝着Jared点头时眼角的红晕尚未褪去，从沙发旁边溜开的脚步快得Jared根本勾不住他的衣角。

 

Jared坐在沙发上看着Jensen在厨房里忙碌的背影，逐渐放空的思绪里出现了他与Jensen相遇的那天——他记得Jensen那时也是像刚才那样涨红着脸向他道谢的。

 

跟孩子在人潮挤拥的地方失散绝对是每一个家长的噩梦；後来Jared得知Jensen是个单亲爸爸以後，似乎也更加懂了为什麽Jensen看起来会格外紧张，甚至惊慌得抱过小女孩的双手都是颤抖的。

 

而当时看着眼前的男人焦急地确认着女儿有没有受伤或者吓着，Jared感到暖心的同时也略微感觉到一丝的尴尬——别误会，他的确很高兴刚才那个拉着自己裤脚不断抽泣的女孩子终於找到了爸爸，但现在他显然只是一个被晾在了一边的局外人，左手还捧着两杯优格和一份三明治。

 

幸好他的尴尬只持续了不到一分钟。男人把小女孩放到地上，没有松开牵着她的手，站起身来向着Jared点头，带着通红的耳尖和脸颊认认真真地向他道谢。

 

“不用客气。”

 

Jared这才发现笑意在不知不觉间已经爬上他的嘴角。他为了加强说服力，随意地摆了摆手，“不用在意，只是举手之劳。”

 

“你不知道我有多麽感激你，”男人短促地吸了一口气。Jared注意到他牵着女儿的手微微一紧，“刚才我转过头发现Lizzy不见了，真的吓了一大跳……你知道，其实我们平时常常在这里逛，也没试过像这样走散——我差点以为再也找不着她了，幸好你把她带回来了。真的谢谢你，呃——……”

 

Jared正因为男人语速意外地快的一连串话而发怔，好一刻才後知後觉地发现对方正眨着绿色眼睛盯着他看，语末不自然的停顿显然是在等待他报上自己的名字。

 

这也是在Jared的意料之外。住在这一区的人，即使没有把“Jared Padalecki”这个名字记住，估计直视Jared的脸数秒，就会露出那种带些困惑和迟疑的“ _我是不是在哪里看见过你？_ ”的表情，接连着的通常是瞪大眼睛丶嘴巴微张丶身体僵硬——也就是那种“Holy shit你是Jared Padalecki!”的神情。

 

Well, 也没有哪个真正的大明星会因为走在路上没有被认出来就会气急败坏的转头就走；即使有，那也肯定只是个彻头彻尾的混蛋而已。

 

所以Jared也就理所当然地伸出了手，“Jared. Jared Padalecki.”

 

男人自然而然地也伸出手。他的握手比Jared想像中的要有力，两只手交握在一起的时候Jared感觉到对方的指尖还残留着凉意——看来他的确是非常非常紧张他的女儿。

 

“我是Jensen Ackles,”

 

男人松开了手，然後低下头去看向那个在揉眼睛的小女孩。“这是我的女儿，Eliza.”

 

“来，Lizzy, 跟Padalecki先生说一声谢谢。要不是有他帮忙，爸爸可就找不着妳啦。”Jensen抚了抚女孩的背，然後轻轻地一拍。

 

Jared听见Eliza软绵绵地轻轻呜咽了一声。他扬了扬眉头，蹲下身来到了跟小女孩近乎平视的高度，伸出右手任由孩子用软软暖暖的双手拉住他的手指。Eliza道谢的嗓音既轻又细，不仔细听的话根本没办法听见，但她的软蓬蓬的金发和水灵灵的绿眼睛还有红通通的脸颊都成功抓住了Jared一切的注意力。

 

他忍不住用空着的手揉了揉女孩的脑袋，笑着说了声“不用客气哦”，用宽大的手掌去给小孩子梳理头发时，Jared不经意地抬眸看了看Jensen——Jensen正微微弯着腰，安抚般轻拍着Eliza的背；好看得过份唇线微微上挑，长长的睫毛半垂，盖住了亮得过份的榛绿色眼睛，可是没掩住他眼里毫无保留的爱意。

 

Jensen似乎注意到了他的视线，把目光从女儿的後脑收回来，转向Jared；他那双绿眼睛里所盛的暖意并未消退分毫，满是温柔的眼神就这样笔直撞进了Jared的眼里。

 

Jared一瞬间忘记了要怎麽摆出他多年以来锻炼出来的完美笑容。

 

他当时是——他当时是给Jensen回了怎麽样的反应？是呆怔一刻之後就成功挽回他身为明星的形象丶还是整整愣了一分钟有馀才——

 

一阵铿锵的声响炸在Jared耳边，把他从恍神地回忆过去硬生生的拉回了现实。

 

 

 

Jensen手一滑，不小心将金属碗摔在了地上，铿锵的刺耳响声回响在厨房和客厅里。他赶紧弯下身把碗捡起来，才刚站直身就看见Jared已经从沙发上弹起来，甚至已经在厨房门边站定了身体。

 

他还已经露出了那副眉头微皱的担忧表情。“Jen? 一切都还好吧？”

 

“……Sure,” Jensen顿了一刻，试着不动声色地吸一口气调整呼吸，转过头去Jared微笑，耳朵因为尴尬而微微红了起来，“只是手滑了，没事的。”

 

他把金属碗放回流理台上，目光四处转着——他刚才是想要干什麽来着？他好像是在找些什麽器具准备给肉类还是酱汁之类的调味……他将一个呵欠憋回去，有点昏昏沉沉的脑袋正在思考到底他要做的是先把面条丢到锅里丶还是将摔在地上的金属碗冲洗冲洗。

 

反应过来的时候，Jared已经站到了他身边，正在用右手把外套左边的袖子摺起，在对右边袖子也重覆同样动作过後，他径自扭动水龙头，将金属碗放到水流下冲洗。

 

“让我猜猜，”Jared拿过抹布擦拭着碗身，随意地开口，“你昨天熬夜了。”

 

Jensen盯着Jared数秒，嘴巴张张合合的，Jared几乎能够看见他的脑袋旋转着编造说辞的画面——不过他抿住嘴唇思索片刻，最後只是叹了口气。

 

“昨天晚上十一点，我收到了上司的电邮。”Jensen说，一边伸长手臂去打开上方的柜子，将调味料放到流理台上，“猜猜看电邮的标题？”

 

“ _Urgent,_ ” Jared说，将擦拭乾净的碗子放到Jensen手边。Jensen既没有肯定也没有否定，抿起嘴唇又笑了一声，便拿着调味料走到锅子旁边。他把锅盖揭开，一阵蒸汽朝他扑面而来；他用木勺子还带着水份的酱汁里搅拌数下，往里面加进了黑胡椒和盐。

 

他显得有点心不在焉，再次慢悠悠地搅拌酱汁时不自觉地打了个呵欠，甚至在Jared靠过来将脑袋枕到他的肩上时，既没有回头去看更没有闪躲，自然也不知道Jared正盯着他拿在手中的两瓶调味料看。

 

“别闹。”Jensen用手肘轻轻推了推Jared。他把手里拿的调味料瓶盖打开，往香气扑鼻的番茄酱里倒入黑胡椒和盐。Jared直起身体，只是盯着他眨了眨眼，看着Jensen转身过去将面条放进锅里，打开炉火後走回已经逐渐被煮得浓稠的酱汁旁边，看着酱汁好像觉得有什麽不太足够——仍然昏昏沉沉的脑袋让他再一次打开了装着盐的瓶子。

 

“Jen,”这回在他将大量调味料再次倒进酱汁里前，Jared拉住了他的手腕。Jensen不太懂为什麽Jared看起来一副欲言又止的模样，而在他想通以前，一个大大的呵欠彻底把他的思路打断。

 

Jared看着明显已经被睡意支配的Jensen挑挑眉头。他试着小心翼翼地挑选用词，“你知道吗？我看这也差不多做好了，” _这一句显然是谎言_ ——他看向不知道被添加了多少胡椒与盐的酱汁，估计真吃下去的话他们的肾脏应该会发出尖叫——“之後的由我来做吧，你看起来糟透了，应该休息一下。” _而这句显然是Jared衷心的提议。_

 

“你可以回房间躺一会，我们等Lizzy醒来以後，再一起吃晚饭。”Jared拉着Jensen的手轻轻晃了晃，指尖触在对方的腕骨处轻轻打着转。Jensen看起来似乎不太满意，为了找到反驳他的理由，他皱起眉头歪过脑袋想了想——最终他还是什麽都没说，只是迷迷糊糊的点了点头。

 

 

 

Jensen Ackles是个非常能干的人。他辛勤工作的同时坚持每天亲自把Eliza送到学校；除了请保姆把女儿从学校带回家并看顾着直到他下班回家以外，关於女儿和家庭的一切事务他通通都一手包办。他的职位和薪金都不赖丶在公司有着不错的人缘丶跟女儿的关系更是亲昵而紧密，“单亲爸爸”这个标签似乎并没有为他的日常生活带来什麽坏影响。

 

Jared喜欢Jensen的能干和坚强。

 

但再怎麽能干的人绝对也有不完美的一面——Jared与Jensen相识不到三个月就已经见识到了Jensen偶尔冒失的一面。

 

特别是在Jensen每次熬夜工作以後，第二天的起居生活总有一环会出错。例如他会忘记带上钥匙出门而需要联系保姆让她帮忙；他会在计算Lizzy三年级的数学作业时把“14+8”算成了“25”；他会在做晚餐时将砂糖当成盐丶将盐当成白胡椒丶将黑胡椒当成黑芝麻，或者像刚才他所做的那样：将调味料重覆地加了又加丶添了又添。

 

Jared用木勺子舀起一小口Jensen煮的酱汁送入口中。漫在嘴里的酸味与过份的咸味使他的五官皱了起来，而黑胡椒将他的舌头和喉咙灼得一阵发热。习惯之後还算勉强能吃，但这绝对不是能够给Lizzy试吃的味道。Jared在将酱汁通通倒进垃圾桶以前还先瞄了一眼客厅，确认Jensen的确是已经回到了房间——天知道为什麽他只是想要为Jensen和Lizzy把酱汁重做一下，还得像这样鬼鬼祟祟的。

 

他打开冰箱拿出食材，从旁边的柜子里翻出来橄榄油——Jared并不常下厨，但区区番茄酱汁绝对无法难倒他。他三两下子功夫就将番茄和洋葱都仔细切好丶与橄榄油一同下到锅中，滋滋的声响传入耳里；他趁着这个空档把已经煮熟的面条捞起来，放在一旁。Jared小心地量着黑胡椒丶盐和糖的份量，等待酱汁由稀薄的状态煮至浓稠才逐一加了进去。

 

Jared舀起酱汁，以食指沾起一点放进嘴里，尝到了足够香浓而不会过於浓郁的味道而满意地点了点头。他将面条加进锅中搅拌着，直至面条均衡地染上好看又可口的茄红色，才将炉火调成最小，转过身去开始简单地清洗使用过的器具和锅子。

 

他将稍微冷却下来但仍然带着足够馀热的义大利面分别盛到三个碟子上：Lizzy的丶Jensen的丶然後剩下来是他自己的。以罗勒叶装饰好义大利面的一刻，距离他让Jensen回到房间休息已经超过了半个小时。

 

在把碟子都放到餐桌上後，Jared放轻脚步走进Jensen的房间——他推开门，因为眼里只映入空无一人的房间而稍微一怔；很快他就转身，同样每一步都迈得极轻地走向Lizzy的房间，更轻更轻地把房间推开。

 

房里没有开灯，昏暗一片，但Jared仍然甫踏入房门就捕捉到了那双闪亮亮的绿色眼睛。

 

“嘘。”

 

他朝Eliza眨眨眼，竖起食指放到嘴前，蹑手蹑脚的走到床边，将外套脱下盖到了伏在床边睡着的Jensen身上。Jensen伏在女儿床边睡着是常有的事情，而Jared总是每次都会挣扎要将Jensen喊醒免得他醒来时脖子和肩膀都酸软难耐，还是应该要由得他好好享受难得的酣眠。

 

这次他选择由得Jensen再多睡一会——反正在晚餐凉掉之前他总是得把Jensen喊起来的——转而弯下腰来，向盯着他的女孩张开手。Eliza小心翼翼地拉开被子，挪动着位置爬到Jared怀里，软软的双手环在Jared的颈项上。

 

“让爸爸多睡一会。”他轻声在女孩的耳边说，Eliza揉着眼睛点头，将脸埋进Jared的肩窝。

 

 

 

 

Eliza乖巧地靠在他的怀里，柔软的头发蹭着他的下巴；Jared拍拍她的背。女孩轻轻拉着Jared的发尾，还不至於让他头发生痛的程度。

 

“Daddy累了，”Eliza软绵绵的说。

 

离开房间之後他们终於不需要再用耳语的声量交谈。

 

“是的，”Jared轻抚着她的背部，“Daddy要工作丶要做饭丶还要处理家务，的确会很累。”

 

女孩拖长鼻音应了一声，一头埋进Jared的肩窝里，微温的脸颊触感柔软。Jared抱着她在客厅来回踱步，开始用挟着鼻音的嗓子哼起了细细的曲调。他几乎以为她又要用口水浸湿自己的T恤衣领，完全没料到她会突然用甜甜软软的声音喊他“Uncle Jared”。虽然被孩子称呼为“uncle”总让他觉得自己已经老了，但他早就放弃纠正Eliza了，只是简单回应道，“嗯？”

 

“我可不可以问你一个问题？”小女孩说。

 

Jared忍不住微笑起来，“当然可以。”

 

女孩在他的怀里扭动着坐直身体，Jared便配合着把臂弯微微一紧，将孩子托高几分，让她可以直视自己的眼睛。Eliza眨着眼睫长长的眼睛，绿眼珠左晃右转，最後直盯着他。

 

“你是不是喜欢我的Daddy?”

 

Jared的动作一僵。

 

Eliza仍然在眨着大大的绿眼睛看他。她的脸上充满着纯粹的好奇和探究，好像自己刚才问的那道问题跟“今天晚餐吃什麽？”一样稀松平常，而实际上她简直是用拳头狠狠地揍了Jared心底里最柔软的那一部份。

 

身为演员，Jared最擅长的一项技能就是快速地调动表情肌肉掩藏情绪；他清了声嗓子，又轻轻一拍女孩的背，故作镇定地问，“妳为什麽会这麽觉得？”

 

“你看着Daddy的时候会傻笑。”Eliza说。Jared眨眨眼，还来不及说什麽，她又继续补充，“Pete看着Katie的时候也会傻笑。Lara说Pete喜欢Katie，所以盯着Katie看的时候才会一直傻笑。”

 

孩子充满稚气的语调让Jared又笑了起来。他轻轻捏了捏Eliza的脸颊，想着他也没必要向小孩子撒谎，便说道，“我喜欢妳的Daddy, 也喜欢Lizzy。”

 

Eliza不明所以地点点头，又将脸埋回去Jared怀里，“我也喜欢Daddy, 也喜欢Uncle Jared.”

 

Jared将手按上孩子的後脑慢慢地梳理她的头发，将睡得乱糟糟的发尾梳成整齐柔顺的模样。Eliza的嘴唇贴着他的肩膀，湿湿凉凉的触感擦过他的皮肤，Jared又听见了她甜美可爱的嗓子，“Uncle Jared?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“我跟你说一个秘密。”Eliza撑起身体，一半正经的表情只让Jared觉得好笑又可爱——他说“我听着呢”的时候声音还因为笑意而抖动着。他将孩子抱得更高一些，让她可以把嘴唇贴到自己的耳边说悄悄话。

 

“我觉得Daddy也喜欢你。”

 

Eliza的眼睛又大又明亮，倒映着Jared发怔的神情。她像是怕Jared听不懂自己的话一样，更像是要证明自己没有随口胡说一般，撅起嘴巴开始掰着手指数，“Daddy看着Uncle Jared的时候也会傻笑，Uncle Jared的脸在电视上出现时Daddy总会停下来看——”

 

“Daddy会？”Jared不禁打断道。

 

“会。”Eliza乖巧地点点头。

 

“真的？”

 

“Lizzy从来都不说谎！”

 

她趴在Jared怀里眨着眼睛扁了扁嘴巴，似乎还想举出些什麽例子，只是一时之间还没想到要说些什麽；但在真正想到以前，她的整张小脸突然就亮了起来，“Daddy!”

 

Jared顺着她的视线转过身去，看见Jensen站在Eliza的房间门外。他的头发比平时显得要更乱一点；他以双手拉扯着Jared的外套，较为宽大一点的衣物裹住Jensen松垮垮的居家服。Jensen还在以手背轻轻地揉着眼睛，然後才走向他们，在Jared的一步以外停了下来，自然而然地伸出手摸了摸窝在Jared怀里的那张小脸蛋。

 

“嘿。”他因为Eliza咯咯的笑声而跟着笑了，“妳在跟Uncle Jared聊什麽聊得这麽起劲？”

 

“秘密！”小孩子近乎自豪地回应。

 

“Woah, 居然还成秘密了？”Jensen轻轻地捏捏女孩子的脸，而Eliza笑得清脆悦耳。他松开手，把目光转向Jared——他的眼里还是看向Eliza那种充满爱情与宠爱的光芒，而在与Jared对上视线以後，眼神里的情绪不仅没有收敛，反倒是还添上了笑意。

 

“所以？你们刚才到底在聊什麽，Uncle Jared?”

 

Jared看着Jensen。比他要年长一点的男人额头上带了因为伏着而入睡所留下的红印子，他的绿眼睛跟Eliza的同样榛绿里带着光采丶现在多了睡醒不久以後特有的迷蒙，他发顶的一小撮金毛翘了起来，而右手还轻轻地拉着Jared的外套让布料能好好地裹在自己身上，只是没有遮挡到松垮T恤歪斜向一边所展露出来的颈脖与锁骨。

 

Jared看着Jensen，顿了两秒以後把抱住女孩的手臂一紧，毫无预警地伸出手，宽厚掌心挡到Eliza的眼睛前方，严严密密地遮掩住她的视线；Jensen正要不解地歪过头，便看见Jared的脸在眼前放大，柔软温热的触感从嘴上传来，还伴随着一声刻意得可爱的“啾”声。

 

Jared将触碰过Jensen的嘴唇移向他的耳边。

 

“秘密。”他向着Jensen低语道。

 

赶在Eliza困惑地试图拉开他的手以前，Jared就先松开了手。Eliza眨着眼睛抬起头看看他又看看Jensen，最後比起满足自己的好奇心，只是选择了充满担忧地询问“ _Daddy的脸好红，Daddy是不是不舒服_ ”。Jensen摇摇头说没事，勾住外套的指尖用力得近乎发白，最後抿着嘴唇憋出来一句“吃饭”。

 

Jared因为他好玩得过份的反应而微笑，然後换来了Jensen毫无威吓力的一瞪和近乎无力的一记肘击，不过他觉得完全值得。

 

嘿，至少他知道了Lizzy的确是个不说谎的好孩子。

 

 

End.


	7. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen被要求给问题转学生Jared补习。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完

1.

Jensen Ackles回到教室，毫不在意友人的两双眼睛都直盯在他身上，只是一屁股坐回椅子上，在木桌子上趴了下来。Danneel Harris立即就凑过去戳了戳他的肩膀，而Chris Kane则是直接把整张椅子都拉到他旁边。

他们自从下课钟声响起以後就一直在讨论Mr. Jackson将Jensen叫出去的原因——拜托，那可是Jensen Ackles，年级里数一数二的优等生，照道理不会被训导主任盯上才是；除非Jensen背着他们做了些什麽见不得光的事情。而身为Jensen的死党，他们可是迫不及待的想要知道——

“没有，没有什麽你们会感兴趣的八卦。”Jensen说，他的嗓子被捂住脸的手臂挡住大半，听起来含含糊糊的。

Danneel撅起了嘴巴，“我们还没问你呢。”

“你们的视线都要在我头上烧出洞来了。”Jensen不太情愿地抬起头来，额头上已经落下了淡红色的印子，是因为捂在手臂上压出来的。

“所以？Jackson找你干嘛？”Chris显然还是非常好奇，而Danneel撇了他一眼之後也非常配合地用闪闪亮亮充满期昐的眼神盯着Jensen看。

Jensen又将脸埋回去臂弯里。

“他让我去补习。”

“你？ _年级第一的Jensen Ackles?_ 补习？”Danneel惊呼起来，吓得Jensen赶紧抬起头来比了一个“嘘——”的手势。

“上学期只有年级第三。”他更正道，耳尖和脸颊都因为难堪和尴尬而变得微红，“不是要我补习，是要我给别人补习。”

“谁？”

Jensen的眉头和肩膀都在一瞬间耷拉下来，绿眼珠转了一圈，才掩在长长的眼睫之下。“转校生。”

“转校生。”Chris重覆道。

“Padalecki.” Danneel向他确认。Jensen点了点头，并获得了Danneel充满同情的眼神以及Chris一句不带多少感情的“祝你好运，夥计”。他一把用手肘推了推Chris，紧紧拧起眉头，不满地嘟嚷：不要说得像那是什麽致命的危险任务好吗。

“Dude, 那个Padalecki. 转校半年以来独来独往，身高差不多六英尺，连Oliver和Anderson那些家伙都不敢招惹的Padalecki. 给他补习也就是要跟他独处。要我说的话，这听起来就足够危险了。”Chris一边说着，一边想起了校霸Oliver和Anderson盯着Padalecki的背影，窃窃私语好一阵子，最终是默默转身离开操场的画面。

“Quit it,” Jensen又轻轻推了他一把，Chris只是耸耸肩。

“Jackson让你什麽时候开始给他补习？”Danneel眨着眼睛。

“今天。”

“今天？”

“今天。”Jensen将额头贴到冰凉凉的桌上。

当Danneel也有样学样地语重心长道了一句“祝你好运”以後，Jensen还是忍不住伸出手来，不轻不重地敲了她的脑袋。

 

2.

Jensen其实是可以拒绝“给Padalecki补习”这个要求的——大前提是提出这个要求的人不是难搞到极致的训导主任Mr. Jackson，还有另一个大前提是他的个性比现在要更强硬一点，可以理直气壮地说一声“No”。

但即使是再怎麽不该答应的事情，既然答应下来了，他还是得全力以赴做好的，就从去通知Padalecki “Mr. Jackson让我给你补习”开始。

他悄悄地扭过头去看坐在教室最後一排的Padalecki。Jared Padalecki几乎每天上课的时候都在睡；现在也不例外。Padalecki伏下来睡觉的时候，半长的头发还算显得柔顺，但Jensen清楚记得他前发半挡住眼睛时那副异常地难以接近的模样。

Jensen将头转回来。挂在墙上的时钟显示下课的时间近了，再十五分钟之後铃声就会响起，而他在那时候就得过去跟Padalecki说——他应该怎麽说？上帝啊，开场白往往是最让人头疼的。

‘我是Jensen, Mr. Jackson让我来帮你补习。’这听起来会不会太过唐突了？

‘Padalecki, 我是Jensen Ackles, 今天开始由我负责帮你补习。’不，他还不想被揪起领子一拳招呼到脸上。

‘嗨，Padalecki, 你今天下课之後有空吗？’这是什麽，蹩脚的搭讪台词吗——

下课钟声响起。Jensen微微一颤，差点没整个人跳起来。他能够听见坐在自己後面的Chris轻声笑起来，他几乎就想要将椅子後向一挪去撞Chris的桌子，但他现在满心都是“我要去跟Padalecki搭话”的想法。他回头去看，Padalecki缓缓坐了起来，正在将前发往後梳起，半垂下来的视线使他的表情看起来异常地冷硬。

Padalecki开始将桌面上为数不多的物件扫进背包里，先是从未打开过的课本丶然後是笔盒丶水瓶以及一盒口香糖。他似乎随时准备好将背包往肩上一甩离开教室了，而Jensen不得不在尚未完全做好心理准备的情况下站起了身。

走到教室最後排的步程从没像现在他所感觉的那般长。他走到Padalecki桌边时，对方正在将一片口香糖放到嘴里。

Jensen看着Padalecki——天啊，他真的好高。Jensen在班里已经算是身材比较高挑的男生，但他仍然需要仰起头来才能直视Padalecki的眼睛。实际上他只飞快地看了一眼Padalecki的眼睛，然後他就将目光挪向了Padalecki的黑色耳钉上。他知道Padalecki正微微低下头来在看着自己，但懒得也害怕去猜测对方的眼神里写着怎样的感情。

“P-Padalecki,”棒透了，他开口的第一句话就结巴了。“我是Jensen Ackles, 呃……”

Jensen停顿下来。他一直都有这种毛病，当发生预料以外的事情，脑袋就会短暂地停止运作。他突然不知道要怎麽继续编织下一句句子，目光依然定在Padalecki的耳钉上，这让他读懂了对方的动作——Padalecki将头歪向了一边。Jensen继续沉默着。

“我知道，Jensen.”令他意外的是，Padalecki回应了他。

令他更意外的是，Padalecki的声音听起来比他想像中的要柔软——他好像还是第一次如此清清楚楚地听见对方的声音。他的嗓音带些微微的沙哑，而且挟着很轻很轻的鼻音，或许是因为他刚从睡眠中醒来。他喊的一声“Jensen”听起来没有嫌恶丶没有调侃丶也没有不耐烦。

这让Jensen稍微安心了一点；他试着假装刚才没有尴尬的一段沉默丶也没有让他难堪的结巴丶而他的脸颊也没有因为不好意思而发烫。

“刚才Mr. Jackson让我告诉你，他安排了我为你补习。你知道，就是……补习丶检查作业之类的。”Jensen说，尽量让语气听起来自然一点。

“当然，只是——如果你觉得没问题的话。”Jensen急急地补上。是的，他差点忘记这点：如果Padalecki拒绝这个提案的话，他就可以找到最棒的理由去拒绝Mr. Jackson的要求，因为Padalecki根本不想要自己为他补习。这样他就不需要提心吊胆地跟眼前的大个子相处，可以有更多的空闲时间去看书。

Jensen开始在心里默念： _Please say no, please say no, please say no……_

Padalecki很安静，但Jensen差不多可以听见他正在思考，可能是思考拒绝的理由丶也可能是思考要不要乾脆一拳揍翻自己——他衷心地希望不要是後者。Padalecki一段时间都没有说话，这段时间足以让Jensen找到足够的勇气去直视对方的眼睛。他似乎刚好将前发撩到了耳後，Jensen看见了他毫无遮挡的双眼，是比他想像中要更温和的绿色。

Jensen盯着他眨眨眼，稍微有点走神，以至於错过了Padalecki说的一句话。

“Excuse me?”Jensen问。

“我说，”Padalecki耸耸肩。他听起来真的比他看起来柔软多了，“Okay, 我不介意。”

“Okay,” Jensen也说，他没想到对方会这麽乾脆，“呃……那，那你等我一下，我先收拾东西——”

“我在外面等你。”

Padalecki这样说，一推椅子之後就迈步离开了教室，丢下Jensen傻傻地站在原地点头。他转过头去，看见Chris正站在教室门边，咧嘴笑着并朝他比了一个敬礼一般的手势。

Jensen恶狠狠地瞪着他的好友，无声做了个嘴型：“I hate you.”

 

3.

“Wow,” Chris踏入教室的时候忍不住说，目光笔直地落在教室中心的Jensen身上。并不是说Jensen在开始上课的半小时前就已经坐定在教室里看书是一件多稀奇的事情——拜托，那是年级第三的模范优等生。只是——

“Wow, 你居然还活着。”Chris边说，边将背包丢到桌上，视线直盯着Jensen金色的後脑勺。

Jensen放下书本，往後一仰，向他翻了个白眼。

“Ha-ha, 很幽默。”

“Come on,” Chris握起拳头轻轻捶了好友的肩膀。“第一个跟转校生Padalecki独处的勇者，分享一下你伟大的冒险故事吧。”

“我真的恨你。”Jensen有一点咬牙切齿地说，然後微微歪过头露出思考的神情。Chris好奇地屏息盯着他看，安静地等了五秒丶十秒丶十五秒。Jensen终於张开口——然後随意地耸了耸肩。“Actually, 挺普通的。”

“普通。”

“普通。”Jensen肯定地回应。

“What, 他没有……“Chris惊讶地瞪大眼睛。他扭头去看了看背後，确认Padalecki还没出现在教室里，伏在桌子上呼呼大睡，才压着嗓子问，“没有威胁你，让你帮他写历史课的论文？也没有恐吓你，让你将钱包里的钱通通都交给他之类的？”

Jensen眯起了眼——像是困惑像是不屑也像是无奈。

“Dude, 你的想像力太丰富了。”他又耸耸肩，转回去重新翻开书本。“是真的很普通的补习。”他在心里补充着：除去Padalecki大半节的补习都在打瞌睡的话，确实是非常普通。

  
实际上，现在他开始回想起昨天的补习——他发现其实自己也没有资格去批评Chris的反应；因为昨天他给转校生补习的时候，自己也是同样讶异於补习进行得有多麽普通又顺利。

Jackson给他们安排了补习专用的教室——在教学大楼第二层，离操场和音乐室最远的一间。他们走过去的路上谁都没说话，Jensen只听见喧闹的交谈声和笑声离他们愈来愈远，最後剩下来了他们的脚步声和Padalecki久不久张嘴打呵欠的声音。在沉默又尴尬的氛围里，他们踏进了教室，Jensen随便选了一个位置坐下，而Padalecki站在旁边静静地看着他。

“呃……”Jensen抬起头看着Padalecki，既不知道应该要询问他怎麽了丶还是应该指示他坐下，便又站起了身来，有点笨手笨脚地推着桌椅，将两张桌子推在一起，桌沿靠着桌沿。他试着解释“这样比较方便我辅助你完成作业”，但Padalecki好像压根就没在听，拉着背包的肩带就坐了下来。

Jensen看着Padalecki的侧脸——Padalecki正垂着眸子，从耳後滑下来的前发挡住他一半的表情，读不出来多少情绪。Jensen不禁吞了一口唾液，有点紧张地尝试开口，“Padalecki……?”

Padalecki的视线移向他的方向，而Jensen立刻就转开了目光，“你来选今天要先补习哪一个科目吧。”

“……数学，我猜？”他听起来是真的要比看起来温和。Jensen点了点头，从背包里翻出数学课本丶作业本和计算机。Padalecki也拿出了课本和文具，他们在沉重的静默里开始解起题来；Jensen的笔动得飞快——数学一向是他最为擅长的科目——而Padalecki提着笔，久久未有动作。

直至解完第二道题以後，Jensen才注意到了这点。他悄悄地丶不动声色地看向身旁的Padalecki。对方正默不作声的盯着作业本看，轻轻地咬住笔的一端，他将手梳在了半长的头发里，眉头紧紧地纠成一团——他看起来就像个再普通不过的，被数学题难住的十来岁男生，而不是传言（“Padalecki将Anderson揍得鼻青脸肿”丶“Padalecki在另一个镇上因为不爱读书只爱闹事被学校开除了”丶“连老师们都得礼让转校生Padalecki三分”）所描述的那个Jared Padalecki。

Jensen不怎麽自然地咳嗽一声。

“这里，”他没看Padalecki的反应，但看见对方将刚才轻咬住的笔放了下来。Jensen快速地在作业本上写下一行字，“试着套用这个公式。”

他又将头转回去，脑里正在纠结要不要给Padalecki解释套用这个公式的原因丶或者乾脆给他写下算式，眼角就已经瞄见对方动起了笔来——Jensen斜着视线去看，见Padalecki先是写下了错误的公式，然後笔尖凝在空中半刻，又犹豫着涂掉，重新写下了另一道公式，居然是认认真真地解起题来。

Padalecki在一段时间後放下笔，盯着作业本看了数秒，然後将它推向Jensen。Jensen也就自然而然地凑过去看了看，在单行纸上罗列着有点歪斜但意外地整洁的字体，不管是公式还是答案都出乎意料的正确无误。他眨了眨眼。

“全对，夥计。”Jensen抬起头来看向Padalecki。他发现自己语末上扬，听起来惊喜而愉快。

“真的假的？”Padalecki听起来也同样惊喜同样愉快，上挑的绿眼睛微微弯起来，咧嘴露出一个大大的笑容。

“Thanks, Jensen.”他说。

Jensen不知道为什麽Padalecki嘴边的酒窝可以让他一下子就忘记所有关於对方的传言。

 

4.

第四天的补习，走向补习教室的时候他们依然是一路默默无言。Jensen比一开始放松了不少，他们走在一起的时候不再是令人尴尬的一前一後，而是并肩走着——虽然步调显然七零八落的。将桌椅并在一起丶放下背包丶坐下来然後拿出作业本文具，一气呵成，然後Jensen抬头去看Padalecki。

“数学？”他问。Jensen已经比较习惯跟对方说话了，也能够直视对方五秒以上。这让他发现了对方有一双微微上挑的眼睛；Padalecki微微垂下视线来看自己的时候，意外地也不像他印象中那般眼神冷硬又凶狠。

“历史。”Padalecki回应，皱着眉头——Jensen讶异於这个大块头居然可以摆出让他联想起“可怜巴巴”一词的表情。他有点想不起来在那些窃窃私语和谣言里的Jared Padalecki是个怎样的人了。

“我先说好，”Jensen将历史课本从背包拿抽出来，指尖在课本封面上轻轻点着，“历史不完全是我最拿手的科目。”

“It's alright,” Padalecki耸耸肩，“至少会比我好。”

“Fair point,” Jensen说。

他们都笑了起来。

 

Padalecki第六次把列满多项选择题的题目塞到Jensen眼前，而Jensen终於也忍不住抢过纸张对着Padalecki扬声问，“Seriously?”

Padalecki睁大眼睛，Jensen发现他眼睛除了绿色以外还有着一圈闪亮而温和的橘色……不对，重点不是这个。重点是，“Dude, 这应该是上学年教的内容了。”

Jensen在这一刻才发现重点其实是“他不应该对着Jared Padalecki大声说话”。但也不需要他战战兢兢地去确认对方的表情，Padalecki就先抬起手挠了挠脑袋，语气是歉意和无奈掺半，“我以前的学校进度比较慢。”

他微微垂下了头。长长的前发柔顺地滑落在他的眼前，加上皱起眉头抿住嘴唇的模样，他看起来就是个真的感到非常抱歉和困惑的大男孩，或者是一切跟那些传言所相反的。Jensen开始将那些无谓的谣言和先入观丢到一旁，认真地盯着Padalecki看——他看到一个再普通不过的丶跟他没有任何分别的高中生，正在有点难堪地无意识抚摸着自己的耳钉。

所以说那些在别人背後暗地里说的谣言和传闻都蠢到家了。Jensen完美地意识到这是彻彻底底的马後炮，但现在他懒得承认。

“没关系，”

他说，边将尴尬地凝在空中僵硬地举着的右手收回来——是的，他还没有找到随意地伸手去拍Jared Padalecki肩膀的胆子，但至少他用上了这几天以来最放松而友好的语气。“这不就是补习的用处吗？”

“Uh-huh,” Padalecki把垂下来的头发拨到耳後，“至少我该庆幸有班上最优秀的优等生给我补习。”

“嘿！”Jensen无法制止笑意溜上嘴角。Padalecki也在微笑，而Jensen开始习惯这样的他了。他将历史课本推到Padalecki面前。“所以，你学到哪里了？”

Padalecki接过厚重的课本翻阅，左翻翻右翻翻的终於停下来，他指着某一章的标题，Jensen留意到他的手指骨节分明而修长，然後才注意到Padalecki指出来的是哪一章，“你们的进度也太慢了吧。”

Padalecki哼哼了一声，“拜托你啦， _优等生_ 。”

“你是个混蛋。”Jensen几乎不经思考地回嘴。他发现跟Padalecki待在一起的感觉很神奇，除去那些再愚蠢不过的丶先入为主的印象以外，Padalecki总是可以带出他最为自然的一面——他已经没办法再将谣言里的Jared Padaleck跟眼前这个Jared Padalecki连结在一起了。他抬眼去看，只见Padalecki耸耸肩膀显然不在意他回嘴的话，甚至嘴边还噙着笑意。

现在Jensen反倒觉得那些传闻实在是荒谬至极了。

他开始给Padalecki用最简短而扼要的方式讲解他所错过的和还没学到的重点。Padalecki撑着头认认真真地听着，但Jensen并不意外他在十五分钟之後就开始垂着脑袋打瞌睡。这一次，他毫无犹豫地用圆珠笔戳了戳对方的肩膀。Padalecki呼着痛坐直身体，而Jensen直直地盯着他——没有，他真的不害怕这个刚醒过来就直勾勾地瞪向他丶比他高一个头又壮上一两圈的大块头。真的一丁点儿都没有害怕。是真的。

实际上，当Padalecki摸着耳钉嘟囔“你就不能用更温和的方式喊我吗”时，Jensen甚至大笑了起来。

 

 

tbc.


End file.
